


21 grams

by foresttea



Series: gavin900 shorts [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Short Story, What Have I Done, injured gavin, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foresttea/pseuds/foresttea
Summary: gavin reed wakes up in the hospital, confused and alone.apparently, he's been shot during an investigation. RK900 is assigned to keep him from further injuring himself, much to gavin's dismay.





	1. See! the white moon shines on high;

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter is r e a l l y short, and i'll try to make the next chapter longer!

 

 _i open my eyes_  to see a bland, white ceiling above me. there's a dull throbbing of pain throughout the left side of my body, but guessing from the IV drop to my right the morphine's doing it's job.

i call the nurse and after a couple moments, an android with 'RK900' printed on it's jacket walks in. "i called for a nurse," i state, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion. "detective reed, surely you remember your partner?" it says, tilting it's head ever so slightly.

memories come crashing back into my head. the day fowler assigned me the RK, the cases we solved and how the android reacted to my cats and snake, the flash of a gun firing and pain in my chest and arm, red splattering-

"reed," a soft yet firm grip on my right shoulder brings me back to the present. "you're hyperventilating, " it explains, "you're cats and snake are well-fed, detective, i've seen to that." the android reported, it's LED spinning yellow.

_in, hold, out._

"the station misses your presence," the RK unit continues, LED returning to a blue when it takes notice of my breathing going back to normal.

_in, hold, out._

it pats my shoulder softly before taking the seat to the right of the bed. "how-" i swallow, realizing just how dry my mouth is, "how is chompie and hugs? scamp?" i asked, voice still a bit raspy.

the android's lips turn up slightly, the closest to a smile it can do, before answering. "fed and well taken care of, detective."

i smile, "that's good, k." the android takes a seat on the chair besides the hospital bed. "did you catch the guy?" i ask, to which RK nods his head. "we caught him shortly after you were shot," it states. i nod, before looking down at my hands. "how long was i out?" silence.

i look up from my hands to see the RK's LED spinning red, making my heartbeat faster.

at the sound of the beeping become quicker, the android's LED turns to a blue and brings it's eyes to meet mine. "two weeks drifting between consciousness and sleep." it explains. 

i furrow my eyebrows, still disturbed by the thing's LED turning red, but i don't ask about it.

i push the blankets off me and try to get off the bed, but two strong hands push my shoulders back down. "detective, you're still healing, it'd be unwise to get up and risk further injuries." it says, yellow at it's temple. 

i huff, "i've been in the hospital for two goddamn weeks, shouldn't i be able to move?" i try to push the android off me, but my efforts prove futile. "reed, the gunshot almost hit your lung was hit- it's a miracle you're still alive." my attempts at getting the android off me stop. 

"i miss my pets, damn it." my voice comes out quiet, and i inwardly flinch at how weak i sound. the android doesn't move, keeps it's hands on my shoulders even though i'm laying back down on the bed.

yellow, than, "i'll stay at your apartment with you to help you with your wounds," it states, withdrawing it's hands from my shoulders and standing idly by the bed.

"oh  _hell_ no,"


	2. Whiter is my true-love's shroud:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK900 takes gavin home.

 

 _it's dark out_ when the detective and RK900 exit the hospital and get into gavin's car. 

after a short argument, gavin sits shotgun and the android sits behind the wheel. "fuckin' androids," the man mutters bitterly under his breath, looking out the window at the rain that's began falling.

"detective, you are in no state to be driving right now," the android looks at the human, and after a beat of silence he turns his gaze back to the road ahead of him and grabs the wheel.

"your seatbelt, reed." he says, before turning on the car. gavin mumbles something rude about androids before taking his seatbelt and buckling himself in, the morphine left over in his system helping dull the pain as he moves.

after hearing the click of the seatbelt, the RK900 takes the car out of park and starts driving the quiet road to the detective's apartment. 

the ride is mostly quiet, the only sound being the pitter patters of rain on the car and faint hum of music from the radio, for the first twenty minutes. the man breaks it after twenty-three minutes.

"this morphine, or whatever the fuck it is, they put inside me seems pretty potent," gavin says. the android turns to look at gavin and lifts an eyebrow, "how so?"

"well, you'd think that a gunshot into your fucking lung and leg would be pretty painful even after two weeks," the detective explains, "and it just feels like a dull, throbbing pain." gavin brings his gaze from the rain outside the window to meet the RK's eyes.

the android hums his agreement, "you're lucky than, detective reed." it turns it's eyes back to the road. 

gavin lets out a snort, "no shit sherlock."

 

by the time they arrive in front of gavin's apartment, the rain has turned from a steady downfall to a soft murmur. RK900 gets out the car, and gavin does the same. "let's hurry and get out of this damn rain," gavin mumbled,walking around the car and started to walk towards the entrance. RK900 followed the detective and opened the door for the man, to which he grunted and the RK unit figured that was the closest to a thanks he'll get. 

 

they walk to gavin's home in silence, and when they arrive RK900 once again opens the door for gavin but this time the detective walks past without making a noise.

the android walks in, closes the door behind him, and follows reed into the kitchen. "hey there, chomps." gavin smiles, petting a russian blue cat perched ontop the counter. the cat purrs and leans into gavin's pets, clearly happy that their owner is home.

another cat walks into the kitchen, rubbing against the android's legs. the snowshoe cat, whose name is scamp, trots over to gavin and rubs against the man's legs as well. "missed you too, scamp." gavin tries to reach down to  pick up the cat, but winces in discomfort and stands up straight again.

RK900 walks over to the man and picks up scamp. "don't overexert yourself, detective." the android warns, handing the snowshoe to gavin. the man huffs, and takes the cat with his one free arm.

pressing a quick kiss to the cat's head, he puts scamp onto the counter besides chompie. 

"did they feed me through a tube or something?" gavin asks, turning around to face RK900. the android tilts his head, confusion evident on his face. "no, what makes you say that?" the detective shrugs, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "i just... haven't been hungry, not at all. usually i'll feel hungry, y'know?" he avoids eye contact, instead looking off to the side.

"well, maybe it's a side effect of the morphine," the RK900 suggests, fully knowing it's not. gavin gives another shrug, "maybe."

the man let's out a sigh before running his free hand through his hair, "it's strange," the detective starts, earning him a frown from the RK unit, "that i don't remember... barley anything from the case. the only thing i remember is red, blood, but not... not the perp's face, hell even the guy's name, and i don't remember the pain, or seeing you at all, nines." gavin looks up at the android in time to see his LED spin yellow, red, than back to pristine blue.

"from shock, most likely, detective. but i assure you," the android's frown deepened and his LED flashes red for a moment, "that i held you in my arms." RK900's suspicious expressions make gavin furrow his eyebrows.

"did you deviate or something, nines? you seem awfully...emotional." the detective questioned. RK900 manages a quick, small smile before answering, "it does seem that i have," the android shrugs as if copying gavin, "deviated from my programming when you were in my arms."

a long, awfully long, silence falls after the android's confession.

it makes something like anxiety curl in RK900's artificial stomach. "detective reed...?" his voice comes out hesitant. "why-" the man drags his hand down his mouth, "fuck, did i... why me?" RK900 stays still, unsure what the man before him is trying to say. than he does understands.

"because you are you, detective. although stubborn, disrespectful, and full of spite," RK900 smiles and god damn gavin reed because it makes him feel something warm, "you are worth saving no matter what anyone else, or my program, says." 

something flashes in the corner of gavin's vision, but when he turns his head slightly to look at whatever it is, it's gone. he adds it up to a hallucination from the drugs that are still in his system.

"you seem tired," or maybe exhaustion, "let's get you to bed, reed."

"gavin's fine, y'know."

"alright," the android gives gavin another goddamn smile, "gavin."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See any mistakes or anything I could fix/add? Tell me in the comments uwu

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on ao3 and i'm proud it's reed900 uwu  
> if the characters are out of character, or you see any mistakes, please tell me in the comments!


End file.
